The Perfect Gift
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: It's Stan's birthday and Kyle wants to admit that he's in love with his friend. A day skating at Stark's Pond turns out to be an interesting time for everyone. Style, Stendy. Rated M for language.


So this was for Stan's birthday, which was yesterday I think. I did this surprisingly quick lol but I hope you guys enjoy it :)

I don't own South Park or the characters.

...

October 19. It's a special day. Not for me, but for my super best friend, Stan Marsh. Today he turns 16 years old. We've been best friends practically since we were born, and I haven't told anyone this but I kind of have a crush on him, and want to tell him someday.

Kenny, Cartman and I are standing at the bus stop, waiting to meet the rest of our group before going to Stark's pond to go skating for Stan's birthday.

"Yo Kyle, where's Stan?" Kenny nudges me in the side as he whispers into my ear. I hear Cartman let out an annoyed sigh.

"I don't know…how would I know?" Kenny pulls away, looks at Cartman and they both smirk at me.

"Oh come on. You guys are such fags."

"Yeah, you guys are _super best friends_, aren't ya? You guys always know where the other is." I cross my arms and roll my eyes at the two of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The three of us are too busy talking and bickering that I jump when I feel a hand on my back. I turn around to find Stan there, wearing an amused smile.

"They annoying you again?" I leap at Stan and throw my arms around, squeezing him close to me before telling him in a hushed voice.

"Happy birthday best friend…" I wish we could hold each other like this in a romantic way but this is just how we act. We pull away from each other to hear Kenny giggling at the scene and Cartman pretending to gag.

"Such…_fags_…" Stan and I roll our eyes before Kenny comes over to Stan, throwing an arm around his shoulder, grinning at him.

"Happy birthday ya big stud. I can't wait to see what your girlfriend gets you for your birthday…maybe she'll…" He whispers the rest of his sentence into his ear and I watch as Stan's face turns cherry red.

"God! Kenny you're a pervert…" Jealousy burns up inside of me, just thinking about Wendy and him going all the way makes me sick. The rest of our group finally shows up a few minutes later. Craig, Clyde, Bebe, Wendy, Butters and Tweek plus Cartman, Kenny, Stan and I make up our whole group.

All of us start to walk towards Starks pond, and I watch Stan as he wraps an arm around Wendy's thin waist, pressing his lips against the top of her head. I bring up one of my hands and place it on my burning hot cheek.

"Dude, what's up? You look upset…" Kenny links his arm with mine and walks beside me while Butters walks beside him, holding his hand.

"Nothing…" I continue to stare straight ahead of me, watching Stan and Wendy interact with each other. My stomach starts to churn and I should stop watching them, but I can't seem to help myself.

When we arrive at Stark's pond we all find benches and put our skates on, lacing them up. I waste no time in getting on the ice, wanting to skate right over to Stan but Wendy goes right to him before I have the chance.

Everyone skates around, interacting with everyone. I skate with Tweek and Butters for a bit, laughing to myself at how clumsy and spastic they are while attempting to skate. I watch as Clyde and Craig argue with each other, deciding who is the best skater. Everyone laughs as we watch Cartman topple over, and struggling to get back up.

"Come on guys! Help me up!" He screams at the others as they pass by him and just chuckle without helping him. I flinch when I feel a hand grab my ass and squeeze it, and I turn around to see a flash of long, blonde hair as they skate by.

"Hey hot stuff." Bebe winks at me and grabs my hand, forcing me to skate with her. I groan, looking around for someone to come save me but everyone is preoccupied.

"Since Stan's dating my best friend…I was thinking I should date his best friend. We could go on double dates! What do you say Kyle?" She squeals to herself, her hand tightening around mine.

"Um…I…" When hands grasp my hips I look over my shoulder to see Stan there, and I can't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Bebe, mind if I steal my best friend for a minute?" She lets out a dramatic sigh, but she nods and skates away over to Wendy.

"Thanks…" I smile, but feel slightly disappointed at the loss of contact on my hips. He chuckles and we start to skate slowly around the pond.

"No problem dude, it looked like you needed some help." I look over at him, staring at how gorgeous he is. His silky, black hair blowing around from the wind, his deep, ocean blue eyes and his angelic smile. I'm staring so intently at Stan that my blade catches in a crack in the ice and I fly forwards, landing on my face on the ice.

"Ow! Fuck…shit…" Stan kneels down beside me, and helps me sit up, one of his hands rubbing circles on my back, while grabbing my chin with his other hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Dude! You okay?" I can feel my face burn up from embarrassment, but other than slight pain from the impact, I don't feel like anything is broken or bleeding.

"I-I'm fine…thanks, Stan." He stands up and holds a hand out for me to take, I grab it and he yanks me to my feet. I watch as Kenny skates over to me, grabbing my shoulders and looking for any scratches or marks.

"Ken, I'm fine." He lets out a sigh of relief and takes his hands off of me.

"What're you doing? I thought you were skating with Butters?" Kenny playfully pouts at us and crosses his arms.

"Can't I come over and skate with the birthday boy?" He throws an arm around each of our shoulders and pulls us close to him and of the corner of my eye I see Wendy and Bebe sitting on one of the benches, taking their skates off and walking away. I get Stan's attention and point over to them.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He shouts and Bebe turns around with an angry look on her face with her arm around Wendy.

"TO THE BATHROOM. _GOD_!" She screams and Wendy looks over her shoulder and glares in our direction. Kenny, Stan and I look at each other with confused expressions.

"What the hell happened to them? Girls are friggin nuts." Stan nervously scratches his head, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I think…it's _my_ fault." Kenny and I turn our heads towards him and look at him to continue, "Well…for a gift she wanted to…um…for us to…have sex for the first time…and I told her I didn't want to…I'm not ready for that…" Anger builds up inside of me, but I do feel a little relieved that he said no to her.

"_What_? You said _no_? Man, what is wrong with you?" My head turns to Kenny and I stare at him to silently tell him to shut up.

"Shut up Kenny! I'm not _you_!" Stan glares at him, and I step in between the two to stop them. Both of them calm down and I think to myself that maybe this is my opportunity to tell Stan how I feel. He said no to sex with Wendy, and he seems kind of annoyed with her. So maybe I have a chance.

"Kenny…can I talk to Stan for a minute…_alone_? Thankfully Kenny gets my hint, and skates away but not before giving me a wink.

"Hm? What's up Ky?" He smiles down at me and when his eyes meet mine I suddenly feel a lump form in my throat.

"Er…umm…w-well…" His expression on his face tells me to continue, and my face practically feels like it's burning off. "Stan…um...I…I k-kinda…" The smile on his face gives me a bit of confidence, and I finally find the courage to say it, "I kind of…like you." His head tilts in confusion, before I boldly step towards him, place my hands on his strong chest and lean up to brush my lips against his. I can feel that he's shocked since he doesn't respond, and I'm wondering if everyone is looking at us. My lips press up against his more desperately before I realize what I do and pull back from him, looking up to see his mouth and eyes wide open. I look over to see Kenny, Tweek, Butters, Clyde _and_ Craig staring at the scene before them.

"Shit…shit, Stan…I'm so sorry…" I quickly skate away before he can respond and sit on the bench, taking my skates off. Kenny comes over and sits beside me, putting his hand on my knee.

"Dude…" I take his hand off of my knee and wipe a few stray tears that fall from my eyes. I can't believe I just screwed our friendship up.

"I'm…gonna go…" I stand up before Kenny grabs my hand and pulls me back down onto the bench.

"No…Kyle…we're going to dinner in a few minutes. Please come, he doesn't hate you…" I sniffle for a few minutes before nodding and agreeing to go, not for me, but for Stan because it _is_ his birthday.

After everyone takes their skates off, we all walk to one of the restaurants close by. I sit across from Stan, watching as Wendy flirts with him non-stop through the whole dinner. Stan's eyes meet mine every now and then but we don't talk to each other. The expression on his face looks annoyed as Wendy presses her lips against his cheeks, ears, lips and anywhere else she can. Kenny pokes me on the leg and smiles at me, helping me through dinner and helping me have conversations with everyone.

"Dude, that fall earlier was crazy!"

"Yeah it looked like it hurt pretty bad." Craig exclaimed while pointing at my still red nose. I brush my fingers over my sore skin and chuckle.

"Eh, it wasn't too bad…" I play with the napkin on the table, feeling a bit nervous because I can see Stan looking at me out of the corner of my eye. After dinner, it's gift-giving time for Stan. Craig, Clyde, Tweek and Cartman chipped in to buy him an x-box, Butters and Kenny chipped in for some games, Bebe made him a scarf and Wendy just gives him a big kiss, already offering her big gift earlier.

When we finish chatting and giving Stan our gifts, we all head our separate ways to go home. Everyone takes their turn to say a last happy birthday to Stan. Stan walks Wendy home, Butters, Bebe and Kenny go another way while Clyde, Craig and I go off in another direction.

When I get home, my parents greet me and I want to text Stan to apologize for what I did earlier and tell him it was a joke but I have no courage anymore. After about an hour of contemplating if I should contact him or not I hear the doorbell ring. My parents are in their room watching a movie so I decide to get the door.

"I'll get it!" I shout to them while rushing down the stairs. I throw the door open to reveal Stan wearing a sad smile on his face. I also notice that one of his cheeks is really red.

"St…Stan?" The words leave my mouth slowly, and I'm taken completely off guard by his visit.

"Hey…" We stand there, awkwardly staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Ky…can we talk?" I stare down at the ground, but nod my head. We walk down the street a bit so we aren't right in front of my house.

"I thought you were with Wendy?" We sit down on the curb, and I clasp my hands together nervously on my lap.

"I broke up with her. Hence the red mark on my cheek." I look up at him and my eyebrows rise in a worried matter.

"O-oh…I'm sorry." After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I start to become uncomfortable and nervous so I bolt up and my hands are shaking at my sides. "I'm sorry for today Stan…I'm gonna go." My feet start to move on their own, but his hand grabs mine and I'm pulled back close to him.

"Kyle…wait. I broke up with her because I'm not happy with her. I've wanted to break up with her because I don't want her…I want someone _else_." I can feel my face burn, and I'm hoping he's getting to a point. That maybe I'm the one that he wants, that we can be together.

"Kyle, I was surprised at your confession earlier…" My mouth opens to say something but he continues to speak. "I wish you didn't run away when you told me…I was going to tell you I feel the same way." My eyes widen, and my whole body instantly goes warm. _Are you kidding? He feels the same? I think I'm going to die of happiness._

"Pl-please tell me you're not joking…I'll kill you if you're screwing with me…" I can feel tears burning in my eyes, and I reach up to cover them but Stan grabs my wrist and laces our fingers together.

"Kyle, I'm not joking. I swear…I like you, more than a friend." His other hand wipes tears that are slowly falling down my cheek. He leans down and his face slowly comes towards mine, our lips barely finally decides to push lips firmly against mine in a soft, delicate kiss. I kiss him back immediately and slide my hands up his chest and cup his neck. Our lips slowly open and his tongue hesitantly meets mine and I savor his taste as much as I can. We pull back when we feel the need for oxygen. We pant against each others warm lips and I open my eyes to find him staring at me.

"Stan…I really like…you, too." My arms loop around his neck, pulling him close, not wanting to ever let him go. He throws his arm around my waist and holds me tightly. We end up holding each other for the longest time in the peacefulness of the night. I finally pull away from him to look up at him with the biggest smile planted on my face.

"This feels more like my birthday…getting such an amazing gift…I'm so happy." I let my head fall against his chest, listening to his peaceful heartbeat and place my hands around his back while he chuckles and rubs my back soothingly.

"No. This is the best gift I've ever gotten in my whole. You're my most perfect gift. Thank you so much Kyle…for confessing to me…" I tilt my head up and he tilts his down at the same time so our mouths meet in a simple, swift kiss.

"Happy birthday best friend…_and_ my wonderful boyfriend."

...

I kind of wasn't too happy with how the ending turned out, I pictured it differently but oh well! Leave some reviews if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
